


Can't Control It

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha wolf transformation, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, consensual beastality, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon wanted: Stiles and Scott fooling around and Scott goes full wolf, but Stiles is really into it.Rare Kink: beastality, anal gaping





	Can't Control It

Scott all but fell through the window into Stiles room, Stiles just smirked from his place splayed on his bed with a sheet loose around his body. 

“You got here fast.” Stiles commented as he took in the way Scott’s eyes glowed Alpha red while his claws and face smoothed out as his beta shift faded away.

“You can’t just send me that video and not expect me to run over.” Scott tossed his shirt up over his head and stepped out of his pants to show his cock already fully erect and pre-cum sliding down the shaft. 

“Show me.” Scott ordered, voice taking a more growled tone. Stiles just smirked as he tossed the sheet aside and lifted his legs up and held himself spread open by the hollows of his knees. 

Scott let out a soft noise as he sank down onto his knees as he stared at the sight of Stiles gaping and slightly twitching hole that was still slick with lube and all his mind could conjure up was the video of Stiles finally, finally fucking himself with the wolf knotted dildo he had ordered months ago. 

“Fuck you’re gaping so much Stiles.” Scott traced the loosened rim and his cock twitched when Stiles made a sinful noise and his hips jerked when the tips of Scott’s fingers slipped inside of him by mistake. 

“I bet I could fit my whole hand inside of you right now with ease.” Scott murmured as he pushed three of his fingers into Stiles with no problems, loving the whine he got in reply. 

“I rather a knot.” Stiles panted out, eyes fluttering as he watched Scott’s cock turn a shade of red and purple as the Alpha got further aroused. 

“Of course you would you fucking slut.” Scott growled as he then leaned up and smashed their lips together in a biting kiss as he moved his fingers in and out of Stiles harshly as his cock and balls ached. 

“Your fucking slut Alpha.” Stiles purred as he tipped his head back in submission causing Scott to growl and grab a bottle of lube. Stiles let out a soft yelp when Scott replaced his fingers with the head of the squeeze bottle and squeezed the cool lube into Stiles to get his hole completely soaked. 

Scott removed the bottle and swore as his claws and face started to shift out as he watched the lube slip out of Stiles hole as he tried to keep some of it inside of him, his rim clenching uselessly. Scott heard a low growl and realized it was coming from him and he felt his hair stand on end. 

“Stiles, fuck I can’t control my shift.” Scott backed off; gasping as he realized the same sensation came when he shifted into his full wolf form, a perk of being an Alpha. 

“Then don’t, fuck you know I want it, let it go Scott.” Stiles all but begged as he wet his lips at the thought of Scott fucking him when shifted fully.

Scott let out a growl as he did what Stiles advised and let the shift happen, Stiles inhaled sharply when moments later he was looking at a wolf with a familiar shade of brown for fur and red glowing eyes trained on him.

“Hey Scott.” Stiles lowered his legs and reached out to the wolf, relaxing when the wolf nuzzled his hand before swiping his tongue over his face in a kiss of sorts. 

“Okay, let me get adjusted and then we can get this show on the road because that looks rather uncomfortable.” Stiles reached down and groped the wolf’s cock that was low hanging and roughly textured. Scott whined in agreement and stayed back just watching intently as Stiles moved some pillows around and ended up with his hips resting on a pillow so his ass was propped up and his arms crossed on the pillow where he was resting his chin. 

“Go on then Alpha, fuck me like you mean it.” Stiles joked before his voice cut off into a moan when the swollen and slightly rough and thick head of Scott’s cock pressed at his hole and slipped into him with no problems. 

Stiles’ moans were drowned out by Scott’s growls as he pushed into Stiles without pause, sheathing himself fully inside of Stiles prepared and loose hole. Stiles gasped for air as he felt a slight burn from the large girth and strange texture of Scott’s wolf cock inside of him. Scott’s heavy and furred balls resting against Stiles upturned ass while the wolf’s paws rested on the bed on either side of Stiles body. Scott swiped his tongue over Stiles neck and shoulder blades as he pressed himself against Stiles back before he started to piston him hips, fucking into Stiles with a primal roughness. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh right there!” Stiles gasped and twisted his fingers into the pillowcase below him as he saw stars as Scott’s cock hammered against his prostate on every inward thrust. Stiles let out a choked noise as his cock exploded from where it was trapped between the pillow below him and his own stomach. 

Stiles wasn’t sure if he blacked out when he felt the first swelling of Scott’s knot forming but when he did come back to his senses he was firmly locked to Scott, his hole split wide around the hard bulge of flesh and a strange warm feeling in his guts as the wolf pumped him full of cum.

Stiles made a weak noise when Scott swiped his tongue over the side of his head in a wolfy kiss before the two settled down and Stiles dozed off, totally exhausted and the warmth of the fur behind him.

Stiles smacked his lips when he slowly woke up, he was flat on his back this time and gentle fingers and a cloth were probing at his hole. 

“Scott?” Stiles blinked slowly down at Scott who looked a bit rough for wear but fully content. 

“How are you feeling?” Scott asked softly, voice rough as he wiped away a bit more of his cum that was falling from Stiles massively gaping hole. 

“Sore in a good way, fuck that was amazing.” Stiles slurred as he relaxed and let Scott clean him, he could only imagine what his hole looked like after that. 

“Good I’m glad. Don’t worry I know how much you like being plugged up so I brought you a new plug, I’m just cleaning off the excess, I pumped you pretty full last night.” Scott smoothed a hand over the slight swell of Stiles stomach with an odd look on his face. Scott then held up a plug with a smaller bulge at the bottom of the toy and Stiles smiled.

“Fuck I love you.” Stiles moaned as the knotted plug was pressed into him and he felt so full, open and used he loved it.

“Love you too.” Scott pressed a kiss to Stiles thigh before carried on cleaning up his mate’s body and pressing kisses every place he wiped clean.


End file.
